


We might end up crashing

by raintofall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M, Mari gives Yuuri advice, The first five parts are before Saint Petersburg, Weddings, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: Yuuri dreams that night of destroying that room in Hasetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfic and in english. So, apologies in advance for grammar errors, I didnt have a beta I am shy to ask in tumblr for one, but feel free to tell me the mistakes.  
> Anyway, basically I wanted to created a fic through all the season but it was going to be so...intense, so I decided to write this. They are like one shots about Yuuri and his feelings, but at the end, I wrote this thinking how much I love these two and voilá! 
> 
> Title by ¨Last Song¨ by Dua Lipa

**We might end up crashing**

**1.**

There is a room back at home where Yuuri used to hide when the onsen got overwhelming with people everywhere, loud voices and the smell of beer and sake. Is more like a wardrobe where her mom kept the spices and most of the ingredients and, after the refurbishment, the place where they kept those things moved to the kitchen and nowadays, is just a simple room, empty and clean, with a little light that switches on when Yuuri opens the door.

After Victor came and the Ice Castle Competition, Yuuri found himself opening and closing that room a few times, doubting if it was a good place to hide from his emotions, the anxiety bothering him more than ever. Having Victor there, in his home, not sure how to deal with the way that his idol wanders around this place, tearing all the walls that Yuuri has created, making himself home.

¨He gives you more confidence¨ Mari says one night after helping her cleaning the dishes. The onsen is quite and there are a few customers drinking sake in the living room. Victor is taking a walk with Makkachin. ¨You look better¨

¨Better than before? ¨ He asks unsure.

¨Sure, but also more like yourself, more…Yuuri¨

¨I´m always Yuuri¨ Mari shrugs.

¨More like my little brat brother who could not spot talking about the ice. It seems like you got your passion back¨.

He is ready to complain that he never stopped love the ice, but Mari knows him the best so he would be lying if he says that is not true. He loves the ice, has always loved it, but is also true that maybe last season he was lost and depressed, especially after the Grand Prix.

¨Like I say, he is good¨

Yuuri smiles a little and hears Makkachin barks from the entrance and Victor calling his name and demanding to join him at the baths. He blushes and Mari smirks at him, making a gesture to leave the kitchen.

He feels his heart jump a little when he sees Victor speaking in a broken Japanese with the older men in the living room. His vocabulary has been growing a little bit, just the necessary to understand a basic conversation and Yuuri never thought that the sight of Victor here in his home would make him so happy. Sure, he has always imagined what would be like to meet Victor in real life, talk a bit and maybe become colleagues, but never to live under the same roof, never to have Victor coach him for his comeback and, for sure, never to develop his young crush into something more.

Something that Yuuri could not ever describe to anyone.

So, he skates.

 

**2.**

Victor kisses him in front of the whole world and the only thing that Yuuri says after is ¨really? ¨.

He feels a bit stupid, tired and happy at the same time. He did not land well but he feels like he could do it a hundred of times. In the kiss and cry he feels and hears Victor cheering and hugging him. Is the third place but Yuuri is so happy that his heart is about to burst into flames. He spends the rest of the evening after the medal ceremony doing things that he is not very comfortable about, talking to the press, taking some pictures with his fans (his fans!) and, when he finds a minute alone, he sends a text to his sister.

Hours later, when they say good night and Victor goes to his room after a warm hug and telling Yuuri again how proud is he, he finds that his sister has replied a few hours ago, and wonder is she is still awake. He calls her anyway and after a brief hello and an apology from Yuuri because is late back at home, Mari sighs and says ¨I told you he was good for you¨

¨It was the heat of the moment¨ Yuuri explains hurriedly. They didn´t have time to talk about the kiss and Yuuri still thinks about it, the warm press in his lips like a soft reminder of Victor´s feelings for him.

¨I´m not talking about the kiss¨ Mari says with a chuckle ¨Although, I must say that mom was so happy to see it, she was expecting that from a long time. Well, most of us were. ¨

¨Mari…¨

¨Yuuri, you have been looking up at him like he was a god and now you have him beside you. Whatever you are feeling is more than ok so, for the love of God, just… enjoy¨.

¨Victor? ¨ He asks.

´Not only him´

Yuuri goes to sleep that night, not expecting to wake up startled in early morning but there is an insisting knock and Yuuri manages to get out of the bed, half sleep and without his glasses. Victor is on the other side of the door, smiling, dress already and with two cups of coffee in his hand.

¨Is early¨ says Yuuri after Victor enters his room. ¨Too early, Victor¨.

¨Nonsense, Yuuri, is almost ten¨

His voice is soft and low, like he doesn’t want to wake Yuuri. He leaves the coffee in the table and hums watching the bed where Yuuri was sleeping a few minutes ago, still warm. Yuuri yawns and drops himself into the nearest couch. He flinches a little when Victor opens the curtain and the light fills the room.

¨How about we go for a walk? ¨ Victor asks turning to face him.

¨No, I need to rest¨ Yuuri says blushing a little. He doesn’t say that also he needs to overthink about that kiss and what is going to happen to them now. His young self would be screaming if he could see him right now. ¨I didn’t sleep very well last night¨.

¨Are you nervous about the gala? ¨ Victor asks after a few minutes. Yuuri grabs the coffee and slips a bit. Is still hot and he almost burns his tongue. ¨Careful, is hot¨.

Yuuri raises his brow and Victor smiles.

¨I´m not nervous¨ He manages to say. He feels his tongue going numb and bites it between his teeth. He senses Victor eyes on his lips and stops. ¨I need to sleep¨.

´Yuuri…´

He gets up, goes to the bed and lays under the covers. A few minutes later he senses Victor sitting in the bed, next to him so he opens one eye and looks at him.

¨Do you mind if I turn on the TV? ¨

Yuuri shakes his head and closes his eyes. He is almost drifting to sleep when he feels a hand caressing his hair. He opens his eyes and looks at Victor, but his coach is watching the TV and drinking his coffee.

¨Go to sleep, Yuuri¨.

And Yuuri dreams of kisses and gold medals and Victor warm presence next to him.

 

 

**3.**

He had missed Victor.

Only 24 hours apart and he has missed him more than he could have ever imagine. Yakov has been good to him, he has been patient and gave him more tips of how to land in his jumps. Even Yuri Plisteski has been different to him, he has shared a Pirozhki with him, whishing a happy birthday on his own way and with a promise to beat JJ next time.

He tells Victor as soon as they get to their room in the small hotel next to the airport. Is late and the last train to home has left a few hours ago. Yuuri doesn’t want to think how long has been Victor and Makkachin been waiting for him at the airport.

¨Ah, I knew he cared about you¨ Victor says smiling and realising Makkachin so his dog can walk to the room freely.

Yuuri stops abruptly. There is only a big bed in the room, but he is tired and doesn’t mind to share it for a night, even if it is with Victor, who is dropping his coat in the small chair next to the window.

¨It was the only free room available for tonight¨ He explains sensing the distress of Yuuri. ¨I hope you don’t mind¨.

Yuuri blushes and says nothing. He goes to the bathroom to change and to brush his teeth and when he comes back to the room, Victor is petting Makkachin head as the dog sleeps soundly at the end of the bed.

 **¨** He scared us¨ Victor says. ¨The vet said that it was an intoxication and it will take him some time to be as cheerful as before but Makkachin is old¨

¨Vicchan wasn’t very old but…¨

¨Life¨ Victor says with a sigh. He gets up and watches Yuuri approaching to the bed. ¨It was your birthday yesterday and I planned to take you to a good restaurant in Moscow and then maybe we could have taken a walk around the city, but life happened¨.

¨Maybe next time¨ Yuuri says thinking about how is not going to be true.

He should tell Victor he wants to retire after the Grand Prix, no matter if he gets a gold medal or not, but he words chokes in his throat and says nothing.

¨Next time it is¨ Victor has already changed and he is going to be in his underwear and shirtless. ¨I didn´t have time to pack for a night¨ he explains when Yuuri blushes. ¨Anyway, Yuuri, what do you want for your birthday? ¨

¨Hum…nothing, really¨ For you not to leave me, he thinks, do not hate me when I retire, don’t let me go. ¨My mom will have something prepare to me tomorrow, I am sure¨.

¨Ah, did Minako sensei told you? ¨ Victor asks curious.

Yuuri shakes his head ¨Just a thing my mom does when there is any birthday in the family. We gather around the living room and we eat together. ¨

¨That´s very nice¨.

Yuuri yawns and nods. He is ready to go to bed, but Victor, apparently is not.

¨Tell me, Yuuri, there is something that you must wish to have for your birthday¨ The Russian insists.

Yuuri is tired and the jetlag is kicking him. There is going to be a long journey tomorrow and he wants to sleep for a few hours before arriving home, as he knows that there is going to be always something to do in the inn and not much time to relax. So, later he will tell himself that it was the tiredness speaking when he asks Victor for his birthday present. ¨ A kiss¨ he says and then he blushes and shakes his head, ¨sorry, I’m tired, please ignore me¨.

But Victor is already moving and a few seconds later he is wrapping Yuuri around his arms, giving him a hug and kissing his head. Yuuri puts his arms around Victor´s back and is ready to tell him that that was not what he meant but Victor let him go and watches his face.

¨I don’t want to ignore you¨

He kisses Yuuri, just a small peck in the mouth and says ´happy birthday´ against Yuuri´s lips, enough for Yuuri to feel it though his bones. His heart is beating like crazy again and he knows that Victor is waiting for him. He wants to say I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin this, but in the end, he lets his walls down and kisses Victor.

 

**4.**

They fight in Barcelona two days before the free skating program. Yuuri has said that wants to retire and Victor has been crying. At the end, they decide not to talk about it until Yuuri has skated, so he tries to ignore the coldness, the way that Victor looks at him when he thinks that Yuuri will not notice. He doesn’t go to the rink to train, he goes with Minako and Mari to walk through Barcelona, missing Victor, regretting words, but sure that is the best decision to let him go back. He will be sad, he knows, he will be moping and he will cry, but he will support Victor in Japan and will remember with fondness what was like to have him as a coach, friend, lover.

In the end, he skates and knows that Victor is going to be there for him for the better or the worse, he says a big fuck you to the world, because he knows Victor, he knows what can he achieves with or without him and he loves him. He skates and shows the world who has he become, who is he. He shows the world he loves Victor and there is not regret.

Yuuri wins silver and Yuri Plisteski congratulates him and calls him a loser for thinking about retiring.

¨You don´t have the guts to beat me or what? ¨ He asks when they left the podium.

Yuuri laughs and laughs and takes a picture with Phichit and Chris, he smiles at JJ and his fiancé and waves a hand to Otabek, who is looking at Yurio warmly. Victor comes to him after talking to the press and announces that yes, he is going back to Saint Petersburg and yes, Yakov is thrilled to have him back in the rink.

¨You are going to skate for Nationals? ¨ Yuuri says ¨You are crazy¨.

He laughs again and Victor claims ¨Well, I am the best¨ before kissing Yuuri´s ring. Yuuri bits his tongue and smiles, happy, warm. Is not the end, is just the beginning and he wants to continue this, forever even if the world is against them.

 There is a bit of time for the gala to start but he still should speak with his family about his future. He texts Mari and she calls him.

¨We are so proud of you, Minako sensei was crying¨

¨Were you crying too? Victor told me that he saw you crying¨

¨Nonsense¨

He laughs again. His body feels lighter so he tells Mari about what he felt this past two days and how is he planning to go to Saint Petersburg after the Japan Nationals. Mari sighs and promise him she will help him pack.

¨ So you know this feeling, eh? ¨

Yuuri smiles a bit and watches Victor speaking fondly with Yuri, who is trying to look calm and cool with his gold medal around his neck. Yakov is nearby, talking with Celestino and there is something right now in the stadium, something that Yuuri doesn’t want to let go.

¨ Love¨ He whispers.

¨Is a good feeling, eh? ¨

¨Yes, is the best feeling in the world¨

Mari says goodbye after telling him that she and Minako sensei are joining Celestino for a few drinks ¨he is going to tell us about you in Detroit¨  and Yuuri groans into his phone and prays that his previous coach doesn’t bring up any embarrassing story.

Victor approaches him after a while. They don’t have time to go back to the hotel and change, so Yuuri takes a shower in the locker room and they get ready in silence for the Gala event, they help each other to get dress in the costume and Victor says that he feels a bit nostalgic wearing the same costume almost two years later.

¨Blue suits you well¨ he says to Yuuri after they finish dressing up.

¨And you look…¨

¨ Old? ¨ Victor asks laughing and touching his hair.

Yuuri shakes his head and touches Victor arm. ¨You look great¨.

 

 

**5.**

There is a room in Victor´s apartment in Saint Petersburg. Is more like a small office with a library and two chairs, a desk with a laptop and, in the mornings, the light slips through the curtains, illuminating the souvenirs and memories that Victor has collected from the countries that he has visited along the years. There are some old books in Russian but also some in different languages that neither him or Victor can read but there is something about them so fascinating that makes Yuuri warm. Memories and Yuuri wants to be part of those memories.

There are some things from Japan, of course, but Victor says that what he loves the most about those souvenirs from Japan are the memories he has made there, like the onsen, Mari taking care of Makkachin, the way Yuuri´s mother greets him every day or the way Yuuri´s dad cheers at his son and his achievements. It warms his heart, the way that Victor thinks fondly of Hasetsu, he feels a little be more like home whenever he opens that door and sees those memories around the office.

He has been in Saint Petersburg for three months already and he thought it was going to be more difficult to adapt in this city, but the thing is that Yuuri has been more worried about training under Victor´s eye than before, because his coach has been also training like madness.

¨You never told me what was going to be your new theme for this season¨ Yuuri says after a shower. Is almost six and the sky is already black. Victor has swift on all the lights on the apartment has soon as they have arrived and now he is making something for dinner.

¨ Is life and love¨ Victor replies softly with Makkachin around him, waiting for some bits of meat to be dropped accidentally to the floor.

Yuuri smiles a bit and sits on the couch. It has been a little awkward at the beginning, living together filling up the silences with conversations about skating programs and avoiding what are they really doing, but in the three months that Yuuri has been living with Victor, he has get more conformable and has let his walls down again. Little by little, they have learnt to move around each other all over again. Those past few months in Hasetsu they have been alone in the rink most of the time, but in Yuutopia they have been sharing a life with customers and Yuuri´s own family.

Living alone, completely alone with Victor has been, at the beginning a challenge for Yuuri. Sure, they have shared a few days alone in some hotels, but mostly because of competitions. Now, they go to grocery shopping every Sunday, they walk together Makkachin after training and some Saturdays they go to Mila´s house to share a few drinks with the whole Russian team.

¨I like it here¨ Yuuri says when they have finished cleaning the dishes. The TV is showing a classical Russian film that Yuuri doesn’t understand but, apparently is Victor´s favourite. ¨Can´t wait for spring, thought¨.

¨You will love it in spring and summer… I think you will like it as well in Autumn¨ Victor replies softly ¨There is a lot of things to do in summer, like festivals and public markets full of nice food¨.

¨Sounds amazing¨

¨We could go to small trip, just the two of us¨

¨ Where? ¨ Yuuri asks wondering if they can go and visit London or go back to Barcelona in Summer and watch the seagulls sitting in the beach with Victor. Or go back to Hatsesu and visit the onsen, this time for holidays and not for living and training.

¨I was thinking Europe. Vienna, Prague, Budapest… Chris also wants us to visit him in Switzerland. ¨

¨Ah, more things for your collection of souvenirs¨

Victor kisses him on the corner of Yuuri´s mouth and Yuuri blushes.

They have not talk about this, there is not name for their relationship, just Yuuri and Victor being happy, at home, watching reruns of cartoons so Yuuri can learn some Russian. Both falling asleep in their bed, exhausting after a rough day at the rink, cold mornings, warm coffee and days off where they just lay on the bed, hugging each other with the radio on or with Makkachin pleading with his eyes to go for a walk. He doesn’t want to put a label in their relationship, but there is something missing and Yuuri is not sure yet what it is.

¨ Don´t think too much¨ Victor whispers against Yuuri shoulder after he has dropped a kiss there. ¨Do you want popcorn? ¨.

 

**6.**

Victor is quite overwhelming to watch while training and those times, when his coach is listening to Yakov and dancing his new program, Yuuri feels like he is invading a privacy that Victor is not ready to share.

¨Bullshit¨ Phichit tells him one night while skyping. ¨You have seen him before skating just for you. He was coaching you. How is this different? ¨

¨He was coaching me. Now he is training to compete against me, is more intimate, I suppose¨

Phichit raises both brows ¨But you live together, you sleep together¨

¨Yes¨ Yuuri blushes ¨We share a lot of things¨

¨That is not what I mean, Yuuri¨ Phichit says with a smirk.

¨What…Oh¨ Yuuri starts stuttering and he feels like his whole body is going to combust of embarrassment ¨Phichit…no¨

¨Oh, come on, he is your fiancé…are you telling me that he never has touched you? ¨

Victor has never tried anything with Yuuri, that is the thing. They hug every day, they kiss sometimes, when Yuuri comes back from taking a walk with Makkachin and Victor is already home after a hard day training, cooking and singing in their kitchen and sees Yuuri and says ¨welcome home¨ and they kiss, briefly, just a peck on the mouth. Or when they woke up on their day off and Yuuri is still in bed and Victor comes with a mug of coffee and opens the curtains ¨is almost eleven, sleeping beauty, rise and shine¨ and kisses him smelling mint and tea.

But no, they haven´t had sex yet.

¨Do you want him to…¨

´I am not answering that question´

They say goodbye after they drop the subject and goes back to the living room. Victor is taking a nap and Makkachin is sleeping soundly on the other side of the couch. He looks at Victor and feels like this what he was missing. He wants to have sex with Victor, he wants to hold and be hold in their bed and spend the day learning each other bodies. He wants and needs and Yuuri has to locks himself in Victor´s office for an hour and doesn’t come back until Victor calls his name and ask if he needs something from the grocery store.

¨No! ¨ He says and he lies.

 

**7.**

They compete against each other the first time in Skate Canada, Victor gets gold, of course, and Yuuri bronze. He is happy. It doesn’t matter what place he takes, he is happy to watch Victor gets gold after a year. He wanted this since he was a child. Compete against Victor Nikiforov in the same rink, when they are equal.

They go back to their hotel room after a long day of press conferences and pictures. They need to get ready to a small dinner they are having with some other skaters and they need to think of a wedding present for JJ.

They need and need and need, but Yuuri wants to sleep and watch the TV, maybe order something and watch the city through the windows of their room. He is tired and happy. Yakov has said that he is proud of Yuuri even if he is not his coach and Yuri Plisteski has sent him a message with a picture of Mari and Yuko and the triples. He is in Japan, competing.

He wants to go back to the onsen, to his family and recreate again that year when Victor showed up in his home.

¨I am proud of you¨ Victor says when he comes back from the bathroom, fresh from a shower, his silver hair dripping water and Yuuri bites his tongue because he is going to get a cold if he doesn’t dry it. ¨ You did amazing¨

Yuuri looks at his medal, on the bed and smiles. Yes.

¨Come here¨ Yuuri says instead, patting the empty space next to him. Victor goes and sits, he meets me when I open up, Yuuri thinks and laces his fingers with him. ¨I wish we could skip dinner and stay here¨

¨ We could¨

¨ We can´t, though¨ Yuuri says with a sigh.

So, they go and they actually have a great time. He watches Victor talking with Chris and explaining things about how is to come back and be a coach as well. Yuuri speaks with Leo de la Iglesia and tries to not to drink a little too much, but Victor laughs and it warms his heart. They take a lot of pictures, posted them in some social media and watches while his phone goes off constantly because of the notifications. He turns it off and, around midnight, they go back to their hotel. Chris is catching a flight tomorrow early in the morning, Victor and he are leaving the last ones.

He really wants to go home.

¨Hasetsu? ¨ Victor asks and Yuuri realises that has been saying that las part aloud.

¨Mm, maybe next summer¨ he says wrapping himself into Victor. He is glad that everything is silent around them, that he can only hear his heart beating and Victor´s breath. They are close. ¨Home as in home¨ .

Yuuri wants. They haven’t spoken about sex and some mornings is hard to wake up with a boner and Victor Nikiforov kissing his neck. Those mornings are the best and the worst and, right now, in their hotel room is like those mornings, when Yuuri has to, slyly, go to the bathroom and take care of himself while Victor is still sleeping in their room.

¨Ah, the apartment¨ Victor says and moves a hand through Yuuri´s stomach. Yuuri feels the heat running through his body and, maybe is the alcohol or maybe is because he wants and needs Victor as much as he needs to skate, but Yuuri starts grinding Victor ass slightly. ¨Yuuri, you ok? ¨

¨Yes, Vitya¨

 

  **8.**

 

He calls Mari on a Tuesday, after practising. Victor has gone to take Makkachin for a walk, so Yuuri locks himself in Victor´s office and calls his sister. They talk about the winter in Japan, how the onsen is going ´a bit quite now that you are not here´ and Mari ask when are they going to come back.

¨Maybe in summer¨

Mari asks about Saint Petersburg and the people in Russia, she asks about Yurio, about the upcoming competitions and, then, she asks about Victor. Yuuri blushes and stutters that he is fine, in good shape and exciting about going to Moscow while Yuuri is going to France.

¨Victor¨ she starts and lights a cigarette ¨is treating you well, right? ¨

¨But we haven´t…you know¨ Yuuri confesses blushing and hides his face between his hands ¨I think he doesn’t want me like that¨

¨Bullshit, Yuuri, he wants you but I am sure that you haven’t notice that¨

¨Then, why? ¨ he asks. Why Victor doesn’t touch him like that? why he seems that doesn’t want to have Yuuri in his bed all day long taking away his breath?  

¨Because he loves you, dumbass¨ Mary says laughing, like he is stupid. He knows that Victor loves him, they share a life in Russia, they practice, they cuddle, they kiss…they don’t fuck. ¨I´m pretty sure that Victor is waiting for you to let go, little bro. Didn’t I tell you? Just, enjoy¨. 

Victor comes home an hour later and Makkachin says hi to Yuuri and then goes to drink water. Is snowing outside and Victor has some snowflakes in his hair so, Yuuri, goes a prepare tea and they sit on the couch, with the radio on. He doesn’t recognize the song, is in Russian, but Victor is singing softly and happy. He loves Saint Petersburg and he loves his home.

¨Next Tuesday we can take the day off¨ Victor says after a while. ¨I´m sure that Yakov is going to be upset but we need to some time off for ourselves, eh? ¨

¨Sounds good¨ and Yuuri then tells him about Mari and how is everyone back home doing, about Minako sensei and her classes ¨she has more students now¨ and how his okaasan has made a little shrine for Victor, who is delighted and demands some pictures ¨Oh, wait. I have them in the phone but is in the bedroom¨.

He goes and when he is about to exit the room, he stops and says ¨ Come here¨. Victor always goes.

¨Show me, Yuuri! ¨

He says, ¨later¨ but his mouth doesn’t work and, instead, he leaves the phone on top of the drawer. He is sure that Victor is asking something, but Yuuri is thinking about how long has been waiting to have Victor for himself, how long has been dreaming to have the real Victor Nikiforov with him and, yes, is been months, but is never real for Yuuri. So, he takes off his glasses and thinks of home and love and life.

¨Touch me¨ he says instead. He feels Victor body reacts for a moment and Yuuri takes his hand and puts it in his hip. He closes his eyes and feels the warmth of Victor hands against his shirt, he wants and needs and Yuuri opens his eyes and Victor is reaching him with his other hand to touch his face. Yuuri leans on, sighs and blushes. ¨Please¨

Victor, then, moves and then, they are kissing like nothing before. There is discoordination, tongues and whispers. Victor asks if it is alright and Yuuri just tug his shirt and closes the room, leaving the dog in the living room sleeping.  He takes his own clothes off and feels Victor eyes on him, his hands roaming his chest, whispering his name like a litany repeatedly. He takes him to bed, he kisses like Yuuri is an illusion and he is going to disappear on him, he wanders his hand through Yuuri´s thighs, sucks a hickey in his throat and Yuuri exhales. He wants this, he always had wanted Victor like this, since he was a teenager and had discovered the wonders of his body, in his bed alone, while his parents and his sister where downstairs. He says ¨Vitya¨ and moves his hands, touches Victor´s back, he gropes his ass and struggle a bit while Victor is trying to take off his underwear.

They stop and Victor looks at him with love and adoration, and Yuuri wants to disappear because he never thought that he was going to feel like this. Not with Victor.

¨I don’t have anything, love¨ Victor says and his voice is rough. Yuuri takes Victor underwear and rolls them to be side by side.

¨ Is ok. Like this¨

They move again, they kiss and breath into each other mouths. He feels the heat and wants to cry and shout at the world that Victor is his. He takes the hand where the gold band is and kisses it, he says in Japanese words that he doesn’t dare to say in English and Victor says it backs in Russian.

He lets go.

 

**9.**

They open the Pandora Box.

Victor sucks him off on a Friday and Yuuri screams and trembles. They were having breakfast in the kitchen and Victor just stopped talking suddenly and asked Yuuri if he will let him. ¨Anything¨ was Yuuri answer and now they are making so much noise, he doesn’t even think anymore, he just wants and Victor is kneeling between his legs, cock in his mouth and Yuuri has to hold himself against the kitchen bar so he doesn’t fall. Then is Yuuri giving Victor head and pushing one finger into Victor´s ass. They are in the bed, Makkachin is, again, in the living room and the radio is like a murmur through all the noise that Victor is making.

They lay on the bed, afterwards. Breakfast forgotten and the sun is already high. They should go grocery shopping and find a new sitter for Makkachin, because in a week, they are leaving Saint Petersburg for Ostrava, for the Grand Prix. But they lay on the bed, they kiss and they cuddle, they talk about countries that they want to visit, food they want to try and Victor talks about growing up in Saint Petersburg, about what he used to eat when he came back after a rough competition and his mother gave him a warm welcome.

¨Katsudon is better, I must admit¨ Victor says with a smile. He is stroking Yuuri´s hair and he is very comfortable.

Three days later, Yuuri comes back home and Victor kisses him hard in the hallway. Makkachin is nowhere in sight, Victor drags him to the sofa and blows him again, this time is Victor´s fingers inside him and Yuuri melts. He laughs afterwards, because he thinks this is like a bad porno, but Victor shallows his laugh and kisses him tenderly, discovering all over again Yuuri´s face and body. They go to bed early that day.

The night before they go to Ostrava, they have dinner in a fancy restaurant. Victor says that is like an anniversary, and, for a moment, Yuuri panics because maybe he has forgotten something important.

¨Oh, no, love. I wanted to take you out¨ They are drinking a fine wine, something that Victor says in a really good French accent and Yuuri says thanks in Russian after the waiter has taken their orders. ¨ Are you nervous about tomorrow? ¨

¨Not so much¨ He admits. Sure, the Grand Prix is a big deal, but this is his third time and the second against Victor. He is ready. ¨Why, are you? ¨ he teases with a smile.

¨Not at all, love¨

The food is delicious, of course. Yuuri thinks this is one of the most famous restaurants in the city and Victor says that his mother used to take him here when they need to celebrate something.

¨Before it was a regular restaurant, but I think the chef left and the owner took it as a cue to improve this place¨ Victor explains when he asks for the bill. Yuuri insist on splitting the bill and Victor gives up after a while.

Outside is raining and the snow in the street is melting. They share an umbrella and a couple stops them and ask for an autograph and a picture. They wish them good luck and Yuuri is happy.

They go to bed, that night, and Yuuri takes Victor´s cock in his hand. It drives him mad knowing that he can make Victor lose his mind just with his touch. He kisses him, daring and deep, his tongue licks Victor´s lips and breaths his name while Victor cum. It only takes Yuuri two minutes to cum as well.

¨I thought that you were not going to let me in¨ Victor confesses after a while. ¨And I was happy, anyway, because you are here¨.

Yuuri dreams that night of destroying that room in Hasetsu.

 

**10.**

They fuck for the first time after the banquet, in Ostrava.

Yuuri has taken the gold medal and Victor silver, he had joked that it suited him and Yurio has made some gross noises and has threatened them to take gold in Worlds.

¨You will see! ¨

Yuuri is numb. He has cried and Mari, who had travelled with Minako sensei, has hugged him hard. He didn’t have a lot of time to speak with his sister or Minako sensei, but he knows they are proud, that everybody is proud. He has called his mom, she was crying and his dad had to take the phone and say what his mother couldn’t ¨we are so proud of you, boy¨.

They went to the press conference, they took pictures and they change for the gala. Chris, afterwards, had tried to get them drunk in the banquet, but Yuuri has been declining all night, trying, as well, to have Victor as sober he could be in that moment. He hugged Celestino and congratulated JJ on his wedding, who, asks when was Yuuri and Victor´s.

¨Let me know, Katsuki¨ he has said with a smirk.

Yuuri has been watching all night Victor and, after three boring hours in the banquet he had drawn his coach away and asked him if he wanted to go back.

Now, in their room, Victor is kissing him, teasing his tie and rolling his hips.

¨You look amazing in gold¨

He takes his time with Victor´s clothes, he is patient tonight, they have all the time in the world and a few months before the new season. He wants, he is ready and he needs Victor to know. He strips and almost falls when he trips on his own shoes and Victor laughs like a maniac sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes because of happiness. Almost a year ago, those tears were different. A year ago, Yuuri thought that was it.

He has it now. He doesn’t let go. Victor is his and the world knows.

They fuck, Victor inside of him, whispering something in Russian that Yuuri doesn’t understand but knows. Is a mess, there is a lot of sweat and too much lube, his hip hurts a bit and Victor thrust like he doesn’t want to let go ever. It hurts and then is not hurting anymore, there is pleasure and passion and Yuuri is feverish. He doesn’t calm down when they are done. He wants more and, the second time, is slow and burning deep, he rides Victor and he is ashamed for a moment, but Victor touches him and encourages him, he asks for more and makes promises, he says ¨I want to feel you, Yuuri¨ and Yuuri lets him take him deeper and deeper.

Is snowing in Ostrava and the windows are foggy, the heat is off but the room is so hot that Yuuri thinks he is going to melt. The gold medal is sitting next to the silver in the bedside table and he has to close his eyes.

This is it, he thinks while Victor says his name and Yuuri grabs his hand, gold over gold and kisses it. This is us.

 

**11.**

They get married in Spring, a small ceremony by the sea, just the two of them and some friends. No family because Yuuri insist that, even if they close the onsen, is too much for him. Phichit has taken a lot of pictures, Chris has cried over his boyfriend shoulder and Yurio and Otabek had danced together.

They visit, that summer, Hasetsu, newly married and with a new program in his head. He visits Yuko, he surprises Minako sensei in her studio and takes a lot of pictures with the triplets, who are a menace in the ice but Victor has the patience to teach them.

He doesn’t see Mari until the second day, as she was in Tokyo visiting a friend. When they see each other, she laughs at him and Victor and before he is asking what is so funny, her sister hugs in.

¨I am always right, Yuuri¨.

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks, again for reading this fic. 
> 
> Right now im on the middle of writing another Yuri On Ice fic, more about them coming to terms about what they feel for each other, is more Yuuri than Victor, but not sure when I will finish or when I will be able to post it. Good thing is im back being free on the weekends so I will have some time.
> 
> :D


End file.
